There has been a toilet apparatus including a main part and a toilet seat rotatably attached to the main part (e.g. JP 2011-216 A (Kokai)). A width of a toilet lid is generally the same as a width of a main part, and overlaps a portion of the main part in a closed state. A side face of the toilet lid forms generally the same face as a side face of the main part in the closed state. Thereby, the design of the toilet apparatus can be improved in the closed state.
However, as described above, in the case where the width of the toilet lid is generally the same as the width of the main part, for example, when the user sits on the toilet lid with miss use in the closed state, a lower end of the toilet lid abuts the main part, and thus the main part could be scratched and at the worst, could be broken.
Therefore, in the toilet apparatus, it is desired that without design declining, also in the case where the user sits on the toilet lid, scratches and breakages of the main part are suppressed and high reliability is obtained.